1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging apparatus having a pair of workpiece tables and configured to alternately form images on workpieces mounted on the workpiece tables and execute exchanges of workpieces with respect to the workpiece tables.
2. Related Art
A known example of this kind of liquid droplet discharging apparatus has a pair of workpiece stages arranged in a stationary manner and a head moving mechanism having a line-type functional liquid droplet discharging head mounted thereon and configured to move the functional liquid droplet discharging head between a pair of image forming stages. The liquid droplet discharging apparatus forms an image on a workpiece by moving the functional liquid droplet discharging head between the two image forming stages (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-225246).